shopkinsfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shopkins Cartoon Hurt and Heal (Reboot)
Don't edit my page without permission This Hurt and Heal is created by nadiya2000. This may be longest Hurt and Heal ever. This season has 74 contestants from Shopkins Cartoon with some guest characters competing Hurt and Heal. Once a character hits 0, they are gone Each characters starts off with 5 points, The limit of points of 20. I readed 0 comment below. STILL ALIVE Apple Blossom.jpg|Apple Blossom (Has 5 lives) Becky Birthday Cake.jpg|Becky Birthday Cake (Has 5 lives) Berry Tubs.jpg|Berry Tubs (Has 5 lives) Bessie Bowl.jpg|Bessie Bowl (Has 5 lives) Betty Bouquet.jpg|Betty Bouquet (Has 5 lives) Biscuit_Bandits.jpg|Biscuit Bandits (Has 5 lives) Bree Birthday Cake.jpg|Bree Birthday Cake (Has 5 lives) Bubbleisha.jpg|Bubbleisha (Has 5 lives) Buncho Bananas.jpg|Buncho Bananas (Has 5 lives) Captain Zoom.png|Captain Zoom (Has 5 lives) Celeste Zest Cake.jpg|Celeste Zest Cake (Has 5 lives) Chee Zee.jpg|Chee Zee (Has 5 lives) Cheeky Chocolate.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate (Has 5 lives) Choc E. Tubs.jpg|Choc E. Tubs (Has 5 lives) Choc N' Chip.jpg|Choc N' Chip (Has 5 lives) Connie Console.jpg|Connie Console (Has 5 lives) Crown Jules' Guard.jpg|Crown Jules' Guard (Has 5 lives) Crown Jules.jpg|Crown Jules (Has 5 lives) Cupcake Queen.jpg|Cupcake Queen (Has 5 lives) Donatina.jpg|Donatina (Has 20 lives) Dum Mee Mee.jpg|Dum Mee Mee (Has 5 lives) Fleur Flour.jpg|Fleur Flour (Has 5 lives) Fortune Stella.jpg|Fortune Stella (Has 5 lives) Freda Fern.jpg|Freda Fern (Has 5 lives) Gino Gelati.jpg|Gino Gelati (Has 5 lives) Ice Cream Kate.jpg|Ice Cream Kate (Has 5 lives) Jessicake.jpg|Jessicake (Has 5 lives) June Balloon.jpg|June Balloon (Has 5 lives) Kooky Cookie.jpg|Kooky Cookie (Has 5 lives) Kylie Cone.jpg|Kylie Cone (Has 5 lives) Lil' Blaze.jpg|Lil' Blaze (Has 5 lives) Lippy Lips.jpg|Lippy Lips (Has 5 lives) Lucky Fortune Cookie.jpg|Lucky Fortune Cookie (Has 5 lives) Lynn Flight Meal.jpg|Lynn Flight Meal (Has 5 lives) Lynne Spring.jpg|Lynne Spring (Has 5 lives) Macy Macaron.png|Macy Macaron (Has 5 lives) Mike Rophone.jpg|Mike Rophone (Has 5 lives) Milk Bud.jpg|Milk Bud (Has 5 lives) Miss Sprinkles.jpg|Miss Sprinkles (Has 5 lives) Nina Noodles.jpg|Nina Noodles (Has 5 lives) Opaletta.jpg|Opaletta (Has 5 lives) Peppa-Mint.jpg|Peppa-Mint (Has 5 lives) Pina Pineapple Drink.jpg|Pina Pineapple Drink (Has 5 lives) Pineapple Lily.jpg|Pineapple Lily (Has 5 lives) Pinkie Cola.png|Pinkie Cola (Has 5 lives) Pippa Lemon.jpg|Pippa Lemon (Has 5 lives) Queen Cake.jpg|Queen Cake (Has 5 lives) Rainbow Kate.jpg|Rainbow Kate (Has 5 lives) Sadie Soccerball.jpg|Sadie Soccerball (Has 5 lives) Sara Sushi.png|Sara Sushi (Has 20 lives) Shady.jpg|Shady (Has 5 lives) Skyanna.png|Skyanna (Has 5 lives) Slick Breadstick.jpg|Slick Breadstick (Has 5 lives) Spilt Milk.jpg|Spilt Milk (Has 20 lives) Strawberry Kiss.jpg|Strawberry Kiss (Has 5 lives) Suzie Sushi.jpg|Suzie Sushi (Has 5 lives) Tara Tiara.jpg|Tara Tiara (Has 5 lives) Tiara Sparkles.jpg|Tiara Sparkles (Has 5 lives) Tippy Teapot.png|Tippy Teapot (Has 5 lives) Toasty Pop.jpg|Toasty Pop (Has 5 lives) Tocky Cuckoo Clock.jpg|Tocky Cuckoo Clock (Has 5 lives) V. Nilla Tubs.jpg|V. Nilla Tubs (Has 5 lives) Wally Water.jpg|Wally Water (Has 5 lives) Yolanda Yo-Yo.jpg|Yolanda Yo-Yo (Has 5 lives) Yvonne Scone.jpg|Yvonne Scone (Has 5 lives) DEAD Gemma Stone.jpg|74th - Gemma Stone (MATTED!) Bridie.jpg|73rd - Bridie (BROKE UP!) Pretti Pressie.jpg|72nd - Pretti Pressie (PARTY POOPER!) Max Saxophone.jpg|71st - Max Saxophone (BLEW HIS STACK!) Rosie Bloom.jpg|70th - Rosie Bloom (WILTED!) Lola Roller Blade.jpg|69th - Lola Roller Blade (WRECKED!) Sarah Fairy Cake.jpg|68th - Sarah Fairy Cake (EATEN!) Philippa Flowers.jpg|67th - Philippa Flowers (WILTED!) Suzie Sundae.jpg|66th - Suzie Sundae (EATEN!) Hurt and Heal types *Super Hurt/Heal means 5 lives up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Mega Hurt/Heal means 10 lives up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Turbo Hurt/Heal means 15 lives up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Supreme Hurt/Heal means 20 lives up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Wanneng Hurt/Heal means # of lives up or down. Use these anytime if you want. Power-Ups Potion of Insta-Kill - Automatically Kills A Contestant Potion of Insta-Heal - Automatically Heals a contestant to 20 HP Bugspray - If used, number of HP will be decreased to 5 Category:Hurt and Heal